Broken Circle
by Margret Ferran
Summary: When one of the former circle is dying the rest of the members return to Stonybrook. But each brings a story with them. These stories are the key to saving a soon to be mother-less girl.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Circle Broken

Part: Prologue

Author: Margret Ferran

Summary: When one is lost the chain is broken, the missing part completes the circle. When one link is weak then the eventual breaking must be accepted. To move on the break must be smoothed.

In a hospital, in a small, almost perfect town a woman slowly stroked the hair of a young girl. The woman was hooked up to enough tubes and such to break any heart. But if that weren't enough, the little girl's sobs would finish the job. Slowly the woman whispered, "Darling, don't cry. Even if Mommy isn't alright… well… maybe you'll get to meet some of Mommy's friends who can help you- when I'm-" The woman's voice broke here and it took a moment to regain composure. "When I'm gone." She finished hesitantly. Slowly the woman lifted her head to look out the window. No longer addressing the girl she whispered to the setting sun, "Please let them come."

~

On a train entering that same town, a woman stroked back a piece of hair from her face. Again she looked at the paper, taking in the words that had made her lose her breath and balance… how could she be sick? The last time they had met she had seemed so healthy, the new mother, still fresh with the aura of birth. The woman on the train glanced out the window, trying to see a sight long enough to grasp any change that had come to this old berg. But the train's speed blurred everything too much to accomplish this. It didn't matter, ever since the letter came everything had seemed like a blur anyway. 

Elsewhere on the train another woman sighed as she looked up form a laptop screen. He hated the smell and look of death. And she could feel it already. No matter how much hope and faith in medicines the letter had tried to convey, reading between the lines showed that this was the last time the offer to meet altogether again would be given. Not because no one would want to, but because one would be missing- forever.

~

On a plane a woman said a silent goodbye to her sunny and happy home. When she returned to it, things would not be the same. Actually, more appropriately, she would not be the same. Time could freeze at home, but when she came back things would be different because she would be different. It seemed too soon. Too soon for one of the group to have this fate looming so imminently. They were young yet. In fact, the woman on the plane knew that her friend had only in the last few years had a child. A stewardess noticed a woman scrunching her eyes up tight as a tear escaped. The poor child the woman thought. We will have to help. Help her remember the mother she will not get to have.

~

A woman, in the same small town, walked briskly down the street. She was lucky enough to not receive the gruesome news in some impersonal letter. She had known. She had possibly known before the woman in the hospital had. Something in her aura had changed. Slowly something… something _bad_ had crept in. She watched the child whenever she could- the hospital was no place for children- and tried to help. She was the one who had sent the letters, even though the poor doomed soul had asked. She wanted for them all to be together- one last time. Also she wanted for the child, the poor thing, to have many people to turn to when her father just didn't get it. The father- he hadn't been around when they were the charmed group- he had only met all these childhood friends of his wonderful wife and thought that it was wonderful that his wife still knew them. The magic and rarity of this group's bind had been lost on him.

The woman sighed as she continued walking down the street. She hoped the others would come.

~

A woman slowly pulled into a driveway of the very same town. She sighed as she rung the doorbell of the house- her old house. The sensation of having to ring the bell was a mixture of homesickness and wonderment at change. But seconds later that all disappeared when the door opened and she was enveloped in her mother's arms. When the mother convinced herself that her daughter was till whole she shuffled the woman inside. Lowly the girl took in the familiar front hall as she hung her coat. Suddenly she was a teen again, coming home to supper after a meeting. She could almost sense the simplicity of life back then. How she had taken it for granted. Shaking her head she continued in, knowing she was stalling, not wanting to face the reality that had come with the letter- they were no longer in middle school, so the problems no longer came in middle school size.

~

A slightly annoyed woman bumped a baby up her hip. The rides today had been exhausting so far, and she wasn't done yet. Resignedly she continued waiting for her taxi. When it finally arrived she loaded the seemingly ten million pounds of baby things into the trunk and backseat and finally relaxed into the front seat. I would figure she would need to go on a sudden trip the second her husband left for Europe. He glanced at her driver as she named her destination. The driver looked surprised said she also lived there and proceeded to tell the woman and child much more than either cared to know about people that neither had known, nor cared to know. But sitting was better than standing and the ride could only last so long. She glanced at the baby. Such a sweet child. Had only cried once during the many hours of travel today. She thought of the baby announcement she had received five- or was it six? – years ago. She tried to imagine how it would feel to leave her child slowly when they were so young. She couldn't.

~

Another woman, looking rather uncomfortable in her stiff seat, slowly tried to maneuver through the traffic in her neighbor's van. More correctly, her neighbor's teenage son's van. The thing was falling out of itself. She fondly remembered another teenager's car from years ago. The owner of the vehicle she was driving now was equally proud of the piece of junk. On the other hand, the woman was under no circumstances letting her offspring in this van. Her husband could drive up with the girls this weekend- giving me time to take care of this more unpleasant business. She slammed on the brakes as another car cut her off. She let loose a string of curses that were enough to make a trucked blush. Smiling ruefully, she thought of another excellent reason to travel minus the children. She might as well let them think their father had the potty mouth. The smile grew as she read the exit sign and began to pull onto the off ramp for the same small town that the others had been traveling to. A place that the mother, wife, and woman used to call home.

~

__

Six women returned to an old home that evening, as the sun set on the little town of Stoneybrook. Two residents of the same were waiting to greet them, along with anxious parents and other friends. Some brought children, husbands, some didn't. But each, regardless of whether they are a resident of Stoneybrook or visitor, each has a story and each has to tell it before everything can be set and done. One of them is dying. There is no denying that. A charmed circle will soon lose a link- and there is no way to replace it. To find out each of these different women's' stories you must read on. Where have these women been?

A/N: Any questions can be asked in reviews or email. They will be addressed either in future segments of the story or future author notes. I've had this idea for a while, and I feel I have set it as well as I currently can. But if you have suggestions on writing or plot, please review. Also: A cookie or possibly fanart to the person who manages to guess who they are. Note: No associate members were addressed. I do not plan on including them due to plot and function incompatibilities. The mother daughter bond is an important theme, and Logan could not connect to this while Shannon was never as important to the circle of friends. No offence to Shannon, we actually had a lot in common, but she has no lace in this. Please review.


	2. In Meeting

There is a small home in the nearly perfect town

There is a small home in the nearly perfect town. It is near a small brook with shiny damp stones piled near it. The house itself has young tangles of ivy creeping along its walls. And the woman who had been walking down the street quickly walked up to the house, cradling the sick woman's child. The little girl was bundled in enough jackets, scarves and hats to warm the town. The woman gently opened the door and took the girl toward the guestroom to unbundle her and put her to sleep. But for a moment the girl stirred. With sleep coated eyes she groggily said, "G'night, Auntie Mary Anne." 

The woman smiled down fondly. Then she quietly whispered, "Good night, Linnia" Soon the doorbell rang. As Mary Anne Spier went to the door, she glanced at her watch. Shaking her head she muttered, "It better be him. I'm running late." 

~

A slightly nervous woman stepped out of the airport terminal. Her brief cry on the plane had left her slightly red-eyed and her hands were shaking ever so slightly. As she adjusted her shoulder bag she glanced around, eyes flicking from one person to another, searching for a face. And quickly her eyes lit up as they landed upon one person. Her face broke into a grin as she ran toward Mary Anne. After a quick hug the two stepsisters broke apart. Dawn looked around a bit. "Did you bring the little girl? What was her name…? Casey? Corrie?"

Mary Anne grinned a bit. "I left her home with Mark. And it's Carolyn. But everyone calls her Linnia."

A smirk formed the sun-tanned stepsister's lips. "Mark? Someone I should meet?"

"Oh, you might not need to, but you will. We're heading over to my place now. That's where I told everyone to meet."

"Why not at…"

"Their place is a mess. Her husband spends all his time at work and the hospital. The place is left to the care of a few dedicated baby-sitters. Linnia is such a sweet and easy child that baby-sitters have always liked her. A few bonded with the family and are willing to help. I try to help when I can… but I can mostly just watch Linnia and that's easier at my house."

The two stepsisters left the airport gossiping about old friends and chatting about anything else except for the illness.

~

As they got back into Stoneybrook from Stanford they swooped by the train station. Dawn gave Mary Anne a strange look. Mary Anne caught it and quickly explained, "Don't think you're the only one that needs to be picked up. We've got a couple of people here, too."

Dawn asked 'Who?" with her eyes, but either her sister didn't catch it or she ignored it. She purposely opened the car door and strode to the station, with a glance at her watch. Dawn thought she heard, "running late, darn." Quickly she jumped from the car, rushed around to the other side and into the train station.

Inside she almost lost her sister and only found her when she heard a muffled shriek of joy.

~

A woman toting a laptop hesitantly stepped onto the train platform. Looking around she saw only a blur of faces, none familiar. But as her eyes continued their drifting she saw a flash of cocoa colored skin. A second glance confirmed exactly who it was. "Jessi?" 

The woman turned her head; her bun practically bumping into some man's nose and her mouth formed a surprised "O". "Kristy?"

The two long time friends hugged for a second. Then Kristy asked, quite cynically in fact. "Let me guess, your waiting for Mary Anne."

"Yeah. She said I needn't rent a car because the second I managed to get to actual Stoneybrook I could walk anywhere, and if I couldn't she'd lend me her car."

"Ditto, except for the fact I own a car- partially. I was going to drive but she said I didn't need the extra stress."

"Stress?"

I get a lot from my job. Mary Anne the worrywart is always mothering me- not as much as my actual mother, but she worries. I'm just glad she got a new boyfriend so she can lay off. Between him and Linnia-"

"Linnia… Isn't that…"

"Yup, it's her kid alright. I've met her a couple of times. Not only does she have the looks, she's got the talent."

"Fitting."

"Yeah, I'm just glad it shows now… that way…"

"When her mom's gone…"

"They can both know they had something in common." They both finished.

The conversation was ended as a flying blur with brown hair came crashing into them. "Mary Anne!" a voice cried from behind the trio. A tall woman with blond hair came through the thinning crowd. After a quick glance she smiled. "Hi Kristy, hey Jess."

As Mary Anne straightened up, every woman smiled. Half the chain was finally there. And the other half would be soon.

~

The woman left her childhood home quite briskly. She quickly entered her car. Mary Anne had told her she would pick her up if she wanted, but the woman had refused. She planned on staying quite a bit longer than the rest of the women, so Mary Anne didn't need that long of a burden. When Mary Anne had realized there was no way to talk her out of it, she had relented. Which explained a rather frantic cell phone call asking the woman to pick up a friend that Mary Anne was running late on. The woman had quickly agreed- she wanted an excuse for a drive. 

She swerved through once completely familiar streets, almost getting lost twice. When she finally caught site of the broken down fan, she breathed a sigh of relief. It was rather embarrassing getting lost in the town you had lived the first 18 years of your life. 

The driver of the van looked up when she heard the car stop. As the woman stepped out, the driver smiled. "Hey, Mal! You here to give me a lift?"

"No, I just wanted to watch you wallow in frustration."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the funny one."

"Times change, Abby"

"Well, they shouldn't"

In a more serious tone, "I quite agree"

Both women glanced at each other, each feeling a bit guilty at their happiness when a friend was slowly suffering.

Mallory broke the silence. "Hey, get into the driver's side. We don't have time to wait fore the truck. Mary Anne wanted us at the hospital in… a half hour."

Abby grinned, "Why so worried? It doesn't take that long."

"You forget to account 'getting lost' time."

"Ahhhhhhh… yes, of course. How could I forget."

~

The woman in the taxi regretted talking so soon. The second they hit Stoneybrook the baby had started to bawl. The taxi driver was getting quite annoyed, and by the time they reached the hospital, everyone was glad the ride was over. The woman dragged out the baby stuff (and her own 3 or 4 suitcases) and turned to face Stoneybrook General. She had spent quite a bit of time in the facility and would hate for it to be the last place she ever saw. The woman looked down at the still sobbing babe and sighed.

Suddenly, a small voice gently asked, "May I see her?"

The woman looked even further down and saw a perfectly sweet face with dark eyes and hair gazing up at her. She immediately melted. Bending down she tipped the baby toward the girl. The girl's widened in delight. Looking up at the woman again she said in the voice of cherubs, "My name is Linnia."

The woman grinned. Gesturing toward the baby, who had quieted since the arrival of the child, she said. "Well, this is Celia. It's short for Pricilla." The grin widened. The woman had long since decided that awful, stuffy names would be family tradition. "And I'm-"

"Stacy?"

The woman looked up. A brunette came and swooped up Linnia. Looking at her she gently chided, "Don't go off like that on me. You know it isn't safe. "

"I'm sorry Auntie Mary Anne. I just wanted to see the baby."

Mary Anne looked over, seeing the baby for the first time. "Oh, Stace. What a dear."

The mother grinned. "Hello, Mary Anne. This is Celia"

"It's short for Pricilla" Linnia cut in.

Stacy grinned. "Yes, it is. But Celia isn't that bad, is it?"

Another voice cut into the conversation, "Anastasia McGill. It's shameful to take vengeance on your parents for your awful name by giving your child one, too."

"Kristy, It's not that bad" another said.

"I've always been fond of Celia, myself," said a third.

Stacy looked past Linnia and saw who else but Dawn, Kristy, and Jessi. All were looking quite grown up. They had last been together for… Stacy couldn't remember when. But the knowledge of death seemed to have added on years. All were in a semi-awkward silence as each took in any differences. Jessi broke the mood by saying, "Stacey, why don't we put your things in the car."

Stacy took a second to be relieved before agreeing.

~

Mallory and Abby swerved into the hospital parking lot. With a self-satisfactory smile she said, "We're on time. Thank god. I know Mary Anne was picking up Kristy, and…"

"Kristy does not accept lateness. I swear, it's like being right back in middle school…"

"More a BSC meeting"

"Speaking of Kristy…"

"Speak of the devil"

The two had spotted a rather odd caravan including two children, five women, and quite a bit of baby stuff. They then watched with amusement as the caravan attempted to fit all the stuff in, while still maintaining enough room for the passengers. After watching enough of the show Mallory climbed out and called, quite nonchalantly, "you _could_ just use my car…"

Mary Anne was the first to turn. Grinning she said, "Well, there's an idea."

~

A good bit later, after everyone's stuff had been sufficiently packed away, Mary Anne found the back of her shirt being tugged on. Turning she found big, dark, almond shaped eyes staring imploringly at her. "When can we go see Mommy?" Linnia asked plaintively. At once, seven heads turned toward the little girl. At the same time the seven mouths dropped open.

Slowly a silent agreement was reached. The group turned toward the hospital. It was time to go in.

~

__

These women have found inner strength by finding the strength in their friends. This is truly a life lesson. This visit is about lessons. These lessons are not one taught by teachers in the stereotypical sense. The teachers might be doctors, strangers, or even children. One child, Linnia, might teach all of these women more than years of baby-sitting, education, and college ever could. But first- first they have to learn to listen. That of course, is the first lesson.

A/N: I case any of you didn't get it, from the first part: Claudia, Jessi, Kristy, Dawn, Mary Anne, Mallory, Stacey, Abby. Jobs, marital status, kids, etc. Will be discussed next chapter. I promise. Well… I…. Yes, I will go into it. I have this pretty list of what they all do and such. I have had it for years and know I can use it. As always, questions and comments will be addressed. So ask away. Thanks to my reviewers: 

Katie D. - I was going for depression with the last part. This part was lighter to show how the baby-sitters help each other. I hope you enjoyed it just as much.

Catherine- the lack of names was on purpose… I'm sorry that the lack of name was so annoying, that was just for that part. I do not plan on changing the first chapter though.

Alexis Rockford- I hope this was less sad. Even though in my mind I always had Claudia (I hope everyone got that it was her by process of elimination) I can see why you would think it was Mary Anne, though. Something inherited from her mother.

I-your question has been answered…

~*~AnGeL~*~ -Thank You so much. I hope all of you know how much each review means…

Ghetto Smurf aka Lindsay- thankers!

Jennifer- Never be afraid to guess! Take risks! But thank you very much.

Nobody- the namelessness was only practical for the first part… for that exactly reason.

Caiy- Stacy, like Mary Anne was quite likely. But as I said before, it had to be Claudia. It always has been in my head. But a good guess.

Sparkles- Thank you for your excellent comments. The anonymity was crucial for the first part, and details would have eliminated it. I will get into why I wanted no names for the first part later. I was trying to come up with some other phrase besides "the woman" also. It was really quite dull for me too. On the last point, the Bsc/dying bond is actually the same plot as the mother daughter bond. Juggling both could be difficult, but the wrinkles should be out before I post.

I'm An Alien- Thank you for guessing. Not many did, so I praise you for your braveness in guessing.

Misha- Cookies for you! You got Claudia right! Go you… if I can get a scanner and your email address you some fan art coming your way.

Trowa Barton- Comments are my candies. Thank you!

Pie- Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Aria- This part took a good bit longer than it would usually because I was on spring break last week. Parts should (depending on how much homework my teachers feel like grading) be coming out about every two weeks.

Shelleyshell- Are you British or a Potter fan?

Jade- I hope things are clearer now. If they aren't then feel free to email me for an explanation.

Rose Kitty- Sorry about the confusion. I offer the above expanations. I would repeat but it is way too late for me to up so long…

Stardust- I was supposed to.

Ivy Drama- Thank you so much. I'm glad that you thought about this for more than two seconds.

Passions_Fan_005- No more hints needed. I told who they were. You see there is a plan.

Jessica Evans- I used to read it myself (duh) and I always wanted a companion novel to explain what happened… but no avail…

BTW- I'm looking for a BSc beta-reader… anyone intrested write me on email… thanks.

Tootles

~Maggie Ferran


	3. Revalations

Claudia had always been rather healthy

Claudia had always been rather healthy. Her experience with hospitals had been minimal. She had gotten out after having Linnia earlier than most new mothers. But it seemed that she was paying for that, evening out the balance, with the fact she was to die there. Despite what doctors said, what her husband said, what her parents said, she knew. 

She was going to die. She was going to die very soon.

And while she was sad that she would not get to see her daughter's first day of school, the big prom, her daughter's wedding. But she knew that there would be some women that would. She knew that Dawn could keep Linnia in touch with nature. Kristy could teach her that women could really do anything. Mary Anne would be supportive to the sensitive side. Mallory would make sure she never strayed to far from academics. Stacey would nurture Linnia's fashion needs. Jessi would make sure that Linnia was graceful and athletic, and Abby could look after that sense of humor. It was like the princess Rapunzel with the many birth gifts. Her daughter would not be lacking in anything. Except a mother.

Claudia struggled to lift her head as she heard a noise from outside. First came a bound of energy, of love, of long dark hair and chocolate almond shaped eyes. Linnia blew into the room, but crept onto her mother's bed. Then came Mary Anne, who hesitantly stuck her brunette head into the room. She quietly asked Claudia if she was ready for visitors. Claudia grinned as big of a grin as she could manage. Mary Anne was worse that the most over-protective nurse sometimes.

Footsteps echoed slightly in the room, as a young woman wearing a rather fashionable business casual outfit entered the room. She easily cradled a very you looking baby to her hip. Linnia looked up in anticipation of seeing the baby, again. The baby-cradling woman gently pushed some locks of her short blond hair behind her ear and licked her lips, nervousness suddenly overwhelming her. But then Claudia smiled and it was as if the past 15 years had never happened, and as easily as it had been when she entered BSC meetings, she said, "Hey Claud"

"Hey, Stace. And who is this?" She said gesturing to the baby.

Stacy beamed down at Celia then turned the grin to Claudia. There was a lot of catching up to do.

~

Outside in the hallway, the remaining babysitters listened to this mini-reunion tentatively. Only Mary-Anne was exempt from the thought, "If it was hard for Stacey, her best friend, how will we manage?'

When it seemed like the introductions were done in the room, Mary Anne turned toward the remaining gaggle of young women. With quiet humor Mary Anne asked, "Any volunteers to go next?"

For the first time in …well… for the first time ever, Kristy Thomas hesitated. After years of bluntness being what got her to the top, she stopped and thought. And then she raised her hand.

"I'll go."

The other faces in the hallway turned toward her. Mary Anne grinned, knowing that she could still count on Kristy. And as Mary Anne shuffled her into the room, Kristy was glad that she could.

~

Kristy Thomas had grown up, though she had maintained some of the characteristics that had always made her a force to be reckoned with. The still had an amazing presence. You knew when Kristy Thomas, CEO and founder of an extremely successful high tech firm, entered a room. But the years of corporate experience had taught Kristy a few things. She'd learned how to be cutthroat when she needed to be, but persuasive in a split second. But years of business involvement also taught a person how to dress. Gone was the reluctance to wear anything but jeans and tee shirts. This Kristy Thomas of 29, with straight, chin-length brown hair, wore a sleek, white, form fitting blouse with a pleated black skirt. She had a simple black jacket thrown over her arm. Heels clacked on the linoleum floor as she crossed to a plastic chair near the bedside. When she saw the look Claudia gave the attire she simply said, "I caught the train from the office. No time to change."

"Hello, Kristy." Said the woman on the bed. And it was a woman, since it couldn't possibly be Claudia. Claudia always emanated creativity and life, while this woman simply was there, weak and frail. Kristy was slightly horrified by the drastic change. What should she say? Starting out simple seemed like a god idea. "Hey, Claudia. How are things going?" Kristy winced. She knew how it was going… badly.

If Claudia realized Kristy's faux pas she didn't comment. She simply smiled serenely, as only those who had realized the deeper meaning in life could. "Oh, as well as could be expected. And you… well; it seems that you are quite well. Great honk, what a rock!"

Kristy glanced down at her hand. Smiling, she gazed at the winking diamond resting there. "Oh, yes. Michael finally got around to proposing. It took quite the persuasion on my part to convince him that I _wanted_ to be proposed to. I mean, he was quite sure that I wanted to remain some sort of independent woman forever. Can't imagine where he got _that_ idea…" 

Kristy's question was met with two pairs of raised eyebrows. "I don't know Kristy, maybe the fact that you are one the most powerful CEOs that are raising up through the levels of the corporate bureaucracy?" Stacy answered.

"Where did you get that load of -"

"Oh, your share holder's manual. I bought some of your stock a while ago."

"I desperately need a new writer to do that. Or at least proofread the company literature so that sap like that doesn't slip through."

"Maybe Mallory should write it." Stacey suggested helpfully.

The redhead that popped her head in the room at that moment grimaced comically. "Corporate literature? I don't think I've sunk _that _far."

~

When Kristy had finally inched herself into the dreary hospital room, Mary Anne has gotten her determined look and asked demandingly, "Who's going next?" Her resemblance to any of their parents was frightening. 

Looks had darted among those slinking in the hallway. Mallory didn't know then or ever what on earth came over her, but she quietly walked to the door and entered. She was congratulating herself on her courage, when low-and-behold she hears some comment about her writing corporate literature. This was not amusing. She had started with that sort of disgraceful work and was now well above it. "Thank god and good riddance." She thought to herself.

As Mallory crossed the room she jingled. There were literally clusters of tiny bells at the ends of the ties on the long, crepe skirt she was wearing. Her hair that was once a short mess of frizz was now a mane of relaxed curls. This along with a jean jacket and black tank made Mallory seem to personify the writer type. Raising an eyebrow, she perched on the edge of the hospital bed, and clearly stated, "I used to do corporate lit and I really have not interest in going back, sorry Kristy."

"Oh I can understand, especially if they force you guys to write this crap. I seriously should revamp and overhaul my entire writing department. Lord knows we have the resources."

"Only Kristy would travel from New York and still be talking work," Stacy griped lightly.

"It really not that far," commented Jessi as she entered the room, "Stacy can vouch for that."

"True. It's not a bad commute at all, but…" Stacy trailed off.

"But it's long enough that neither Kristy or me could handle it daily," Jessi ended

"Exactly." chorused the whole room.

Claudia gently smiled at the unity she felt at that moment. Her smile grew as she saw that face that entered the room. But the funny girl of the BSC had matured. Abby Kipersztok _nee _Stevenson was the mother of two and really had to have grown up to handle them. Her dark hair had been grown to such a length so that she could just manage a ponytail, but it wasn't much longer. And the soccer jerseys of old were discarded for the "slightly preppy mom" look. It was almost like seeing Mrs. Stevenson again; the resemblance was so uncanny.

Linnia who had been uncommonly quiet during the re-introductions lit up when Abby entered the room. Turning to her mother she said with the breathless excitement only 6-year-olds can capture, "Mummy! It's the funny lady! Are you friends with the funny lady?"

"Yes dear I am. This is Abby Ste-"

"Kipersztok."

"Oh yes, I forgot. How is David?"

"Fine as one can expect for a man that never gets half enough sleep. It took me hours to convince him that the entire world would not have their babies in the time period of one weekend and, that he, in fact, _could _come up for a short visit. I swear that man has been in labor more that Mrs. Pike."

The room grinned to see Abby's famous humor in tact.

"So is he bringing up the girls?" asked Kristy.

"Oh yes, at the end of the week. I would have brought them except our car is the shop, and I had to borrow the neighbor's son's car and I didn't feel safe bringing my children in that piece of junk."

"How bad is it?" asked Stacy with obvious distaste on her face.

"Ask Mallory."

"It's worse than the Junk Bucket ever aspired to be. I swear, I think that thing is held together by pride and duct tape."

"Than it must be bad," commented the room's newcomer. The former Dawn Schafer had barely changed since middle school, except her name. Now she was Dawn Graham and really very happy about. If you discounted the wise-cracks about "You are what you eat." She now perched herself on a windowsill looking fresh and youthful in simple jeans and a blouse. Style had a diminutive affect on her wardrobe, so it was very likely she had owned that exact outfit when she was thirteen- just in a different size. Since she had finished her job of escorting people into the room a t a pace tat Claudia could handle, Mary Anne lingered in the doorway.

In what seemed like seconds, but was probably an hour the conversation abruptly ended when Claudia's husband entered the room. Linnia bounced up and into her father's arms, and he gently carried her back to the bed where he carefully sat, seeing as the other seats were taken. At this signal to leave the babysitters made their quiet good-byes and left for Mary Anne's house. Claudia gently asked if they minded taking Linnia. Her husband nodded, saying something about staying the night and no time to go home. Mary Anne smiled easily and said it wasn't a problem. And then the BSC, minus one, left the building.

~

Midnight found them sprawled around Mary Anne's living room, empty Chinese food containers, soda cans, and pizza boxes liberally spread around the room. Discussion was turning from the "do you remembers" to the present.

Abby initiated the catching up by asking, "So Mrs. Graham how is your health food store going?"

Dawn, ignoring the ensuing fit of giggles, "Oh quite fine. We had a 15% pick up in sales last month. I'm considering opening another branch, closer to the beach this time."

"And how is my favorite niece?" Mary asked.

"Well first of all, you won't be able to say that for long…"

"You're pregnant?" asked several voices incredulously.

"No… but Marcy is." She said naming Jeff's wife.

Silence fell on the room. It seemed very odd for one of the people that they used to babysit having children of their own. Of course, then again it had happened before. The babysitters had received notes from many former clients entailing details for engagement parties, wedding receptions, and baptisms, but it was shocking all over again every time.

"She is?" asked Mary Anne, wide-eyed, "That's great! They've been hoping for awhile."

"Yeah, I just got the call last night."

Mary Anne beamed. Jeff and her had gotten along better in post-adolescence than they had while they were growing up. She could now be genuinely happy for her stepbrother.

Mary Anne continued. "You know, soon I'll be teaching the kids of some of our charges at SES."

More widened eyes. "That's freaky"… "Weird"…"That is too odd"

"But we got off topic- how is Erin? And Dan?" Mallory asked.

"Oh yes, " Dawn said snapping back to her favorite topics, "He's a bit tired. His company just promoted him, so he's at work a lot. Unfortunately for a certain aspect of my life…" Dawn raised her eyebrows. Knowing grins went through the room. "And she's fine, but I don't think the cat will ever manage to recover."

"From what?" asked Jessi, still slightly in awe of hanging with the 'older girls'.

"Erin decided to find out what happens when one pulls a cat's tail. Mr. Paws was not happy, even though I doubt that's conclusive evidence."

Giggles spread like wild fire through the room.

"Anyway," Dawn continued, "How's your brood, Abby?"

"I don't think two constitutes a brood. But, Elli and Lissy are fine." Abby stated

"Elli and Lissy?"

"Eleanor and Felicity. Their names technically mean light and happiness but I should have chosen names that meant holy and terror."

"I'm sure your mother thought the same thing when you and Anna were growing up." Stacy commented as she rocked Celia.

"No… My mother always said Anna kept me under control. And Anna's Tamara and Veronica behave like little angels. I think I might be a negative influence on my own children."

Stacy raised an eyebrow. "Me and my husband get most of our laughs these days from people telling us what an angel Celia here is. Children behave much better for others than they do for their parents."

"Speaking of that, how's Thomas? And your law firm?" asked Mary Anne

"Oh, Thomas is fine. But between the baby and tax season we're both wiped." Stacy said with the air of one who has suffered much. And if the passing glances that went around the room between the mothers of the group were any indication, she probably had.

Stacy, tired of talking of herself turned to Kristy, asking "Do you plan on joining us in hell?"

Kristy looked thoughtful. "Mike and I have thought and talked about kids. We think we'll see how our lives and careers are going before we decide. But I'm glad to marry him. If we're blessed with children we'll accept them. And speaking of commitment… how much do have on Mark?"

Mary Anne blushed the color of a tomato. "Oh, it's nothing to serious…" she said normally, "yet" she added in a whisper.

Squeals abounded in the room.

"So… Any romance for you two?" Mary Anne asked the former junior members of the club.

Jessi smiled. "A nice guy at the coffee shop I go to asked me out. He's the night manager and is also getting his Ph.D. at NYU. We've gone out a couple of times. But it's hard to work around his schedule with school and work and mine with dance rehearsal, teaching lessons, and performances. But we try."

"Mal?"

"Oh, there was a nice guy. A bit older, but he was nice."

"What happened?" enquired Stacy.

"Well, one night he asked me to meet someone."

"Who?"

"His wife!" Mallory cried breaking in to hysterical laughter.

The babysitters watched slightly worried as she laughed. "Mallory?" asked Dawn hesitantly, "Are you all right?"

Mallory regained some composure. "Oh I was raging mad then, but now I'm older and wiser and have an even bigger sense of humor. But," she said, a sharp edge to her voice, "Not a word of this to my parents!"

The conversation would have continued, but then a voice came form the bedroom hallway. 

"Those sound like nice lives," said Linnia with the voice of the angels.

__

Nice lives they are indeed. Charmed lives even. But paradise is the most dangerous place to be, because it's the easiest place to leave. And these women are about to leave it.

A/N: Part three finally done! I took ages, I know. I put it off quite a while. But your reviews got me going. That and my fellow author friend, Alria. Thanks Alria! And thanks to all of you!

Caiy- Thanks so much for your comments. See, here you are, in the end comments. First too!

Alexis Rockford- I know it is odd. To explain this in more detail than I did in my last author's note- I always, always, always get my story ideas while playing my own, grown-up version of dress-up. So I was reading an old BSC book when I found myself spouting out lines of some sick woman, and I just knew it was Claudia. And from there I built.

TiffanyLM- Claudia. This could originally be divised from process of elimination or the author's note on the last part. But it should also be pretty clear from this chapter.

Aria- I hope it wasn't too sad…The last part was supposed to be tinged with sadness with a touch of humor, and this part was extremely sad… but not to depressing. And BTW- I spent my entire BSC reading career imitating Mary Anne, but I know feel more akin to Mallory.

Katie D.- Thank you! I know, but and I explained the saga that led to it being Claudia. I know how you feel about the reunion, I hope this will do for now! You had an excellent idea with the tissues. I've cried while reading things about three times in my life and seriously doubt I can write something worth of crying. I'm one of you favorite authors? _Faints_

Revives self- barely

Groggily moves on…

I'm An Alien- Thanks! You cannot fathom how much it means to look in my inbox and see these little words of encouragement!

gurl- Yes, unfortunately Claude had to go. She was the weakest link. Now seriously, I hate having to Claudia. As a fellow artist it really kills me.

Broadway- Thank you so much! Favorites? _Faints again _Honestly, I feel so flattered. And that is a really cute picture in your profile!

ShelleyShell- Thanks! Enjoyable. I think that's good. Australia, eh? I had a pen pal from Australia. How is your winter going?

Ellen- I hope all has been made clear. If it hasn't compare the list in the author's note in part two with the order in the first part.

Angelface- That was exactly what I was going for. I hope it made them more real. I always thought that Ann M. Martin was rather… superficial? Stoneybrook was too real to be true, and much too happy. But they were cool characters, and I build on them.

Cora- Main member from… I think #88 on. Thanks for the compliment! Development is not my middle name, but I like to think I can manage it.

Lauren- Thanks! I had the same journey from BSC to actual Baby-sitting. But I do think that baby-sitting in real life is a lot different that BSC baby-sitting.

Ivy Drama AG- Thanks! Your comments make my day!

Kaytee- I hope it has been a good first fanfic. It is supposed to be sad, but not too bad. I'm glad it wasn't _completel_y out of right field. I'm glad someone liked the first chapter. Exactly my point.

White Wave Dancer- I was always kinda fond of Claudia, even though I my favorite was Mallory. There is no doubt about my continuing. Not with so much support from my readers! I'm glad you all want to read more.

Shannon Cooper- Exactly. And here's your comment! Thanks!

DragonFly- Thanks! Plot has always been my problem. I'm glad you like mine.

Anastacy- I read the BSC from the age 6… and I loved it for years. Then I read other literature and realized that the BSC isn't that well written in general. But I still love it. I 'm glad you like my direction.

Diableta- I wasn't really going for that funny. I'm slightly bewildered, but I'm glad you like it.

StarryNights- Thanks! It's good to know that my work does not have the terrible infliction of decreasing quality due to laziness. 

DarkAngel- Patience my child- It will come. Summer break is good for all you impatient readers!

Libby- I'm beaming! You can attribute my "Motion Picture Verbs" to my 7th grade Language Arts teacher Mrs. Turnip… I mean Turnage (after the final she gave, she deserves it)… because her writing exercises were highly influential on my writing. Your support is immeasurable.

NJ-You'll find out what happens next when it happens! And trust me, future, jobs, kids, etc. will all be parts of this story- as you can see from this part!

Silent Angel of Time- I'm glad you enjoy. More is on the way!

Starlight125- You couldn't stop me from writing this if you dragged me by wild horses. Well, actually you could, but it would take quite a bit. I'm glad you like it!

BTW my loyal fans- I've forgotten my disclaimer 'til now, and none of you reminded me! Bad reviewers! So here it is: I don't own anything!

Wait, you tell me I do own something? Really? What?

Ohhhhhhhhh…

I do own some stuff: I own Linnia, Kristy's Company, any children that belong to the BSC members, Stacey's law firm, and anything else that belongs to me. Especially the plot. Don't take my plot.

Unfortunately, Kristy owns her engagement ring, which really sucks because it really is quite the rock.

Ann M. Martin owns the characters and their original personalities, though I do sat I've changed them a bit. She also owns the setting of Stoneybrook, and the hospital (it was mentioned), and she owns some other stuff. Please don't sue me, as I really do not intend to infringe and also I have friends at PotterWar who would really have no problem organizing a boycott. 

Thanks to all of you!

Margret "Oh yes, I am staying up 'til midnight every night this week" Ferran


End file.
